After the Party
by xRachelxxAnnx
Summary: What happens with Callie and Arizona after Callie leaves the party in 6x22?


I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY SHONDALAND.

It's only been about two weeks since they had finally realized they couldn't do what t other one wanted. They had planned for it to be a clean break up. Neither one of them mad at the other one. They were able to see other people and not have the other one mad at them.

Callie was standing there stairing at Arizona. 'Maybe at some point they would both get their heads out of their asses and get back together' she thought. She hadn't heard a word that Mark had said to her when he walked up. "Look I'm not in the mood for your jokes right now, okay?" She turned away and when straight for the door hoping nobody would nocite. Except one person had, the one person Callie hoped would follow her out the door so she couldn't stand around flirting with some nurse in PEDS.

Of course Arizona noticed, how could she not. She was stealing glaces at Callie all night. When she glanced over to see that she had stormed out the door the smile left her face.

"Look, I'm sorry I have to go, " she said as she made her way to the door. She got outside and found Callie still looking for her keys. She started to makde her way over to her but she hear she cursing under her breath and stopped.

"Calliope?" As soon as the burnette heard her full name she froze. Nobody was allowed to call her that unless they were her father or Arizona. She turned around to see what the blonde wanted. It only took one look into those light blue eyes and tears began to start rolling down her face. Arizona quickly made her way over to Callie and wrapped her in her arms.

"I'm sorry," Callie wimpered as she buried her face in the neck of her ex. "Callie you don't have anything to be sorry about. We both made this choice and knew what the out come was going to be." Arizona whispered before kissing the side of her head. "Everything is so wrong." "I know it is. Let me take you home and we can talk."

Arizona led Callie to her car since it was parked along the road and would be eaiser to pull out than Callie's. " Do you want to go to your place or mine?" Arizona already knew the answer to the question. She just needed to make sure Callie would be fine going to her place to avoid a drunk Cristina. "Yours, I can't deal with Cristina and Owen tonight." The rest of the drive was silence other than Callie's crying. Arizona grabbed ahold of Callie's hand when they pulled on to her street hoping to calm her down.

Arizona got out of the car first and made her way around opening the door for Callie, a habit that was hard to break. As soon as Callie was out of the car Arizona grabbed ahold of her hand again. Another habit she didn't want to break. They made their way to Arizona's apartment in slience once again. Arizona opened her door and let Callie enter first.

"Do you want something to drink? I don't have much since I haven't been here lately, but I do think I have a bottle of wine somewhere." "No thanks," Callie above a whisper.

"How's work been going?" Arizona asked hoping to break the silence thats been with them all night. "That's really where you want to start?" Callie asked. "What would you rather me ask Calliope? How have you been?" Arizona said a little more harsh than she intended it to be.

"I shouldn't have come here. I'm just going to call Mark and wait outside." "Calliewait." NO, I did all the waiting that a person should have to do. I waited for George to tell me when he slept with Izzie, I waited for Erica to come after she left. I never thought I would have to wait for you over something so simple."

Callie started to walk towards the door when she felt Arizona's hand grab hers and spun her around. "Calliope, I'm sorry. Can you just stay and we can talk?" Arizona pleaded. Callie has never known Arizona to really beg over something. Pout yes, beg never. Callie looked into her eyes for the second time that night and saw all the pain from the last couple of weeks.

"Arizona, there's nothing else we can do. I want kids and you don't." "Tell me again." Arizona whispered. "Tell you what?" Callie asked a bit annoyed.

"The night little Slone went into labor, we sat in your bedroom and you were explaining why you wanted a baby. Tell me again, please." Arizona gave Callie the look she knew she would always get her way with. Callie let out a sigh and she started walking them towards the couch.

"Close your eyes. Picture a baby, a warm, smushy little baby. Wrapping it's chubby little arms around your neck. Breath in that intoxicaing baby smell. Doesn't it just melt you?"

Arizona let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding while opening her eyes. "Callie I want it to, I do. Just not right now. I'm not saying no to kids. I...I guess I'm saying not now. In the furture, maybe if they have your eyes and smile."

As soon as Arizona was done talk Callie grabed the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss that they both have been waiting to have for a while. Once air became and issue Callie pulled away. "Thats all I can ask for."


End file.
